


Arriving in District C

by shojo_manga_trash



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojo_manga_trash/pseuds/shojo_manga_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble I wrote as a warm up exercise when first starting my tumblr @wallyyfoster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriving in District C

This was it; he’s leaving the only place he’s known, the comfort of District A, to move into an apartment all the way in the monster occupied District C.

Wallace had never met a monster before even though he was a social worker (the only things he knew about monsters came from stories, rumors, and news articles) and yet his new boss thought it’d be a wonderful idea to have him transferred miles away from home. Yeah, send the guy with no experience interacting with monsters to work with monsters.

He couldn’t come up with a single reason he might be qualified for this job, but it was either move to District C or be fired. The answer was obvious.

He walked down the streets (streets filled with monsters) towards his new home (an apartment complex, also full of monsters), feeling like there were eyes on him to whole way. Even the sight of people with features as subtle as a pair of horns or elongated teeth set Wallace on edge, and then those with more extreme mutations (claws and tails and brightly pigmented skin) only seemed more and more bizarre.

He wasn’t sure if he could make this work, even as he stepped into the apartment and was greeted by the landlord (a nice enough guy, and not nearly as freaky as some of the residents) Wallace doubted himself. He tried to think of Jerry and his words of encouragement, but then his parents’ fussing came to mind and he only felt even more worried.

Even when a tall monster with a round red nose like a clown came up and greeted him happily he only answered nervously and cautiously, wanting to escape into his apartment as soon as possible.

He felt uncertain, scared even, that he might not be able to do his job. “Way to go, low self esteem.” he muttered, finally behind the safety of his front door. “You sure know how to make a guy feel confident.”


End file.
